Memory Alpha:Requested files
The following images have filled or fulfilled requests made at Memory Alpha:Requested pictures. Fulfilled requests August 2005 *Can someone find a better picture of Nakahn than Image:Nakahn.jpg from VOY: "Darkling" please. -- zsingaya 16:02, 27 Jun 2005 (UTC) : Capped --Alan del Beccio 08:52, 14 Aug 2005 (UTC) ---- *Can someone get me a picture of Worfs, I believe it was called a Gort. I think it woudl fit in nicely into Worf's page. A few angles and distance if they have it would be nice. --Kahless 00:34, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) ** I believe that would be a gorch. --Alan del Beccio 04:00, 5 Aug 2005 (UTC) *** Done... Please see gorch page. --Werideatdusk 03:25, 7 Aug 2005 (UTC) ---- * A picture of the Impulse pack from "Where No Man Has Gone Before" --TOSrules 22:19, 12 Jul 2005 (UTC) ** Fulfilled --Alan del Beccio 04:00, 5 Aug 2005 (UTC) ---- *Losira, from "That Which Survives". - AJHalliwell 09:36, 2 Aug 2005 (UTC) ** Fulfilled --Alan del Beccio 04:00, 5 Aug 2005 (UTC) ---- * The Gabriel Bell page only has Ben Sisko's picture, and while canon-ly that seems accurate, we mise-as-well have a pic of the real him. See: DS9: "Past Tense, Part I". Played by John Lendale Bennett. - AJHalliwell 23:32, 3 Aug 2005 (UTC) ** Fulfilled --Alan del Beccio 04:00, 5 Aug 2005 (UTC) ---- *I think we needed an image of the Cetacean Institute, right now we are using the Monterey Bay Aquarium where it was filmed, but in the Movie we get a long shot of the institute with what appears to be a matt painting altering it's look. I'd like to preserve the image Cetacean.jpg because it would make a nice comparison. --TOSrules 04:31, 22 May 2005 (UTC) **Although I admittedly quick scanned the movie for potential images the best image I found was just of the whale tank (Image:Cetacean institute-whale tank.jpg). If someone cares to point me towards the right scene, I cannot otherwise locate any "long shot" resembling Image:Cetacean.jpg. --Gvsualan 06:14, 2 Jul 2005 (UTC) ---- * A picture of Mila, preferably from one of her later appearances. --T smitts 22:17, 12 Jul 2005 (UTC) **Fulfilled: uploaded, inserted, and capped. --Jenji120 09:37, 15 Aug 2005 (UTC) ---- * A better picture of Kira Taban. I found the one currently being used, but frankly, I think we can do better. --T smitts 17:19, 30 Jul 2005 (UTC) **Fulfilled: uploaded, inserted, and capped. --Jenji120 09:37, 15 Aug 2005 (UTC) ---- * A screen capture of Turrel from "Life Support" for inclusion in the article. Excelsior 21:20, 15 Jun 2005 (UTC) **Fulfilled: uploaded, inserted, and capped. --Jenji120 03:48, 16 Aug 2005 (UTC) ---- * A good shot of Odo (mirror) from "Crossover".--T smitts 19:35, 12 Aug 2005 (UTC) **Fulfilled: uploade, inserted, and capped. I left the old image up with it.--Jenji120 06:17, 16 Aug 2005 (UTC) September 2005 * The conceptual images of the Xindi-Aquatics, I believe they were shown in Issue 149 of Star Trek the communicator magazine. (With Garek and Xindi-Insectoid Commander Dolim on the cover) Pic wise, something like the Aquatics version of Image:Probert ferengi concept.jpg or Image:Probert Bynars concept.jpg. Thanks! - AJHalliwell 22:45, 8 Jul 2005 (UTC) ** Got it, Image:Xindi-aquatic-curry-sketchs.jpg. --Alan del Beccio 16:19, 2 Sep 2005 (UTC) ---- *Can anyone find a screen shot of that unfortunate Klingon from Praxis on the Excelsior's viewscreen at the start of Star Trek VI? It's one of the few shots Trekpulse doesn't have a good cap of.--T smitts 19:40, 23 Aug 2005 (UTC) ** Got it, see Image:Klingon distress call from praxis.jpg. --Alan del Beccio 05:09, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) *A pic of Jeff Corey as Plasus from "The Cloud Minders" --Shran 10:25, 6 Aug 2005 (UTC) ** Got it, see Image:Plasus.jpg. --Alan del Beccio 05:09, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) ---- *Okay, anyone with access to "The Seventh" get your screencap-buttons ready... **Young T'Pol (often in a green haze) who appears to be a different actress than Jolene Blalcok. But turns out, isnt! **The Vulcan "Ray-gun" phaser, seen in a great close up about halfway through. **The Kreetassan man at the bar. **The Insignia of the Vulcan Ministry of Defense as seen on the computer screen at the begining of the episode. **The Ministry of Defence woman, seen on same screen seconds later. **The elderly, elderly, (like, literally looks dusty in image elderly) Vulcan Monk at P'Jem. **Captain Tavek, who hails "Captain Trip". ***All done, by me, with my new screencapping program. :D - AJHalliwell 02:57, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Can somebody get pictures of the Dermal regenerators, (preferably in use, so you can see *some* of the cuts, and the beam). The first seen at the beginning of "Muse". The second was seen in "Workforce, Part I". Since a couple dermal regenerators were in this ep., the preferable one is the Starfleet one the Doctor uses to hide a communications device in Neelix and Chakotay's palms. Thanks, -AJHalliwell 01:14, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) **Done, by me. - AJHalliwell 10:33, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) ---- * Can someone find a better shot of the "Takret Captain" in "The Catwalk" (See Danny Goldring's page for the original) and the "Takret Lieutenant" played by Brian Cousins from the same episode?--T smitts 19:14, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) **Uploaded and put on actor's pages. - AJHalliwell 10:33, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) * And a better pic of A.G. Robinson from "First Flight" (I uploaded the one we have now but I think we can do better.)--T smitts 19:57, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) **Done, and fixed at page. ---- * Images of George W. Bush and Ronald W. Reagan from "Storm Front, Part II". These Presidents are a long time in coming. --TOSrules 06:07, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) * Done, added images to appropriate pages. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 17:47, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) ---- *And also a shot of the Chorus member played by John Schuck in "Muse"--T smitts 06:45, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) * And the Vidiian Captain, also played by Vaughn Armstrong in "Fury" zsingaya 19:39, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) * And a better pic of Abaddon from "Alice"--T smitts 19:59, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) * And the crewman played by Steven Dennis in "Equinox and Part II" I think it was Thompson though the entry's not very clear.--T smitts 19:19, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) * And the ill-fated Alpha-Hirogen played by Vaughn Armstrong in "Flesh and Blood"--T smitts 19:34, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) ** Uploaded, note on T smitts user page, and put on articles. - AJHalliwell 22:00, 5 Sep 2005 (UTC) ---- * A better head shot of Kruge, by himself, from Star Trek III: The Search for Spock for use on the character page and the Christopher Lloyd article. **You got it!--T smitts 04:39, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) ---- * An image of Damrus, played by Keith Szarabajka, from "Rogue Planet." He was the leader of the Eska hunters.--Tim Thomason 11:48, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) **Done. --T smitts 17:30, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) ---- *Image of the Laser pistol from "The Cage". The current picture is of someone holding it, but there is a better image from when pike drops them, the advantage of this one is that we actually see both sides. It is used by other files so maybe we should save the old image, but the new one would look better. It should be cropped to save MA space, but make sure to get both pistols since they show each side of it. --TOSrules 08:39, 31 Aug 2005 (UTC) *A pic of John Fiedler as Hengist from "Wolf in the Fold." --Shran 20:30, 2 Jul 2005 (UTC) *A screen-capture of Dr. Zora from "The Savage Curtain" for inclusion in the Zora article, and possible inclusion (if there's room) in the Tiburonian article.--Tim Thomason 08:27, 11 Aug 2005 (UTC) *A screencap of the V-2 rocket file footage used in "Patterns of Force" (or possibly on of the "Storm Front"'s (ENT) if such footage exists) to replace Image:V2 white sands-1-.jpg. --Alan del Beccio 05:08, 24 Aug 2005 (UTC) * You might not be able to get a good one since he was onyl a background character, but the Cardassian helmsman from "Parallels". --T smitts 15:45, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) * The Bolian written language, as seen on a computer panel Quark access to contact the Bank of Bolias in "Who Mourns for Morn?". (Yes, I know we have Image:Bolianscript.GIF, but of an actual screencap of the panel on the show.) - AJHalliwell 09:27, 14 Aug 2005 (UTC) * A picture of the Farian language, probably best seen on the compic or communication thing in DS9: (season 6) "Honor Among Thieves". - AJHalliwell 04:23, 13 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Kesha, Jake Sisko's date from "It's Only a Paper Moon". --Alan del Beccio 18:37, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Also a pic of the Hirogen played by Tony Todd in "Prey"--T smitts 04:49, 25 Aug 2005 (UTC) *Also a shot of Quarren from "Living Witness"--T smitts 06:52, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC) *And a shot of the Ocampa man played by Norman Large in "Cold Fire" --T smitts 03:24, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) *A shot of the Night Alien from "Night"--T smitts 07:22, 9 Sep 2005 (UTC) *A shot of Onquannii from "Warhead"--T smitts 07:22, 9 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Y'Sek, from "Think Tank", to help finish off the Christopher Darga page. Zsingaya 20:02, 9 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Krenim Commandant, from "Year of Hell" Zsingaya 20:19, 9 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Mobar and Zar (individual pics) from Live Fast and Prosper, preferably in their "uniforms." -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 19:48, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Kradin Commandant, from "Nemesis", for Peter Vogt's page. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 09:17, 13 Sep 2005 (UTC) **all done. --Jörg 01:37, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) ---- * Another version (colorly-accurate) of this pic Image:Tribble.jpg. From of course, TOS: "The Trouble with Tribbles". - AJHalliwell 10:37, 2 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Screenshot of a Jem'Hadar attack ship bridge to be placed on bridge and attack ship. -- Redge | ''Talk'' 11:47, 4 Sep 2004 (CEST) *A screenshot of the Cardassian science team who designed the wormhole relay, to replace the screenshot of Gilora Rejal on Wormhole relay station -- Q 11:57, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) **done. --Jörg 12:54, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) Category: Memory Alpha maintenance ---- *Image of a phase pistol firing for use on that article. --From Andoria with Love 20:52, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) ** done --Jörg 21:35, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) ---- * An image of the IKS B'Moth from "Soldiers of the Empire" (if one exists, haven't seen episode in a while). Looking for something unique and preferably showing the ship damaged or adrift. --Alan del Beccio 16:47, 21 Sep 2005 (EDT) * Keena from "Progress", a shot of the back of her head is en route to deletion, so a normal face pic would be nice. - AJHalliwell 01:19, 22 Sep 2005 (UTC) ** done --Jörg 01:43, 22 Sep 2005 (UTC) ---- *"Kimball", Harry Kim's trill holographic representation in the Doctor’s holonovel, from "Author, Author". ** done --Jörg 17:44, 23 Sep 2005 (UTC) ---- * A better picture of Kurros. One that's closer and lets us see his face better. --T smitts 08:04, 25 Sep 2005 (UTC) ** done --Jörg 08:28, 25 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Can someone get a shot of the Vulcan ensign we saw on the future Defiant in "The Visitor" --T smitts 19:14, 25 Sep 2005 (UTC) * A shot showing Nog wearing the future variant uniform with captain's insignia. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk ** done --Jörg 19:41, 25 Sep 2005 (UTC) ---- *Unnamed Risian man giving a "sonic massage" to Leeta when she describes her talented wrists (or something) in DS9: "Let He Who Is Without Sin...". **Done. Image:Unnamed Risan male 2373.jpg -- Tough Little Ship 14:27, 27 Sep 2005 (UTC) ---- *The father starfleet officer Daniel Sutter, TNG: "Imaginary Friend" *Unnamed elderly Risian woman (with Image:RisanMale2151.jpg this risian man) from ENT: "Two Days and Two Nights". * Unnamed Andorian Federation Councillor (NOT the bald one, full head of hair) from . * Varria, the female (species unknown) that helped and was later killed by Kivas Fajo in "the most toys". * Image of the Divine Treasury from Body Parts as it appeared to Quark. * Image of Ferengi tooth-sharpener from Little Green Men * Image of any Ferengi in traditional greeting - bowed, hands together, fingers curled. *Kolopak, chakotay's father, for his page. Tatoo and basics. *And a pic of him and chakotay together, for chakotay's character page. *Gai from "Sanctuary", if you please. --T smitts 19:11, 27 Sep 2005 (UTC) * The black and white of Quark's Treasure taken by the US army in 1947 and shown in "Little Green Men" to have placed on the pages Unidentified flying object, Roswell Incident and maybe photograph. --Alan del Beccio 19:13, 27 Sep 2005 (UTC) ** Done --Jörg 19:19, 27 Sep 2005 (UTC) * B'Elanna Torres in Maquis garb, Repression, Caretaker (episode), Inside Man, others. Preferably one that shows her in a maquis scenery, maybe from Caretaker, to describe her Maquis career on her characters page. ** I just uploaded 5 screenshots from various episodes. If you need more, I can do more screenshots. --Jörg 20:11, 27 Sep 2005 (UTC) *A better image of [[Enterprise (NX-01)|''Enterprise's]] sickbay than Image:NX Sickbay.jpg. --Defiant | [[User talk:Defiant|''Talk]] 22:36, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) * A better picture, if possible, of Seskal from either "When It Rains..." or "The Dogs of War" --T smitts 22:59, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) ** Done --Jörg 23:18, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) ---- * The unnamed Ferengi secretary in "Family Business" --T smitts 17:06, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) * The hospital doctor played by Judy Levitt in . --T smitts 17:13, 27 Sep 2005 (UTC) * The Cardassian officer played by Steven Rankin in "Emissary" --T smitts 20:03, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) **Done--Jörg 21:35, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Kelsey, the female leader, and Neil, the male leading technician, from "Starship Mine". *Lieutenant Marques from "Lessons" *Mavek (Tilonian), a tilonian from "Frame of Mind". * Crewman Boq'ta, a Bolian security officer from "Empok Nor" * The sketch from "Far Beyond the Stars" called "Honeymoon on Andoris." It's in the scene where the Incredible Tales staff hands out story assignments. --Schrei 15:18, 30 Sep 2005 (UTC) *The Ti'Mur, vulcan ship from "Breaking the Ice". And the Ni'Var and the "Vulcan combat uniform", worn by the vulcan swat team-people from "Shadows of P'Jem". * Could someone please obtain an good image of the element chart from "Rascals?" Thanks in advance.--Tim Thomason 15:30, 30 Sep 2005 (UTC) **Done --Jörg 15:54, 30 Sep 2005 (UTC) October 2005 *Image of the ''Defiant'' schematic shown on the viewscreen of the ship's bridge in "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II". --From Andoria with Love 19:10, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) **Done and added to the "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II" article. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 18:48, 30 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Major Talok in the army uniform, as the image of him on Vulcan ranks shows him in robes, the army unifrom was different. ("Kir'Shara") **Done and added to Vulcan uniform. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 20:09, 30 Sep 2005 (UTC) *An image of Mike Sussman's dead body aboard the [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant]] in ENT: "In a Mirror, Darkly" Part One or two, not sure. One I think. - AJHalliwell 22:00, 24 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::Done - image has been added to the Mike Sussman page. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 02:05, 1 Oct 2005 (UTC) ---- * Can someone get a cap of the weapons lockers from Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country and Star Trek: First Contact? I think there was one in a trailer scene for Star Trek Nemesis as well, but not sure. - Intricated 01:09, 1 Oct 2005 (UTC) Dathan, Jora Mirell, Jor Brel, Jareth, Jessen... basically all of the Enarans. **Done --Jörg 22:01, 1 Oct 2005 (UTC) * Arturis' bridge as it transforms, from VOY Hope and Fear--Mike Nobody 08:29, 2 Oct 2005 (UTC) **Done --Jörg 09:30, 2 Oct 2005 (UTC) ---- *Orgoth, an Osaarian from "Anomaly". --Defiant | ''Talk'' 11:51, 2 Oct 2005 (UTC) **Done. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 12:33, 2 Oct 2005 (UTC) ---- * Lumas from "Day of Honor (episode)"--T smitts 21:16, 2 Oct 2005 (UTC) ** Done --Jörg 22:00, 2 Oct 2005 (UTC) ---- * A better shot (if possible) of Colonel Green from "Demons" --T smitts 20:35, 2 Oct 2005 (UTC) **Done. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 07:39, 3 Oct 2005 (UTC) ---- * * T'Greth and Morak from "Prophecy" (might as well add Kohlar and Ch'regha while you're at it.) --T smitts 02:16, 3 Oct 2005 (UTC) * Yost from "Gravity" --T smitts 02:16, 3 Oct 2005 (UTC) * Various interior pictures of the Nova class shown in "Equinox" and "Equinox, Part II" - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 21:30, 2 Oct 2005 (UTC) * A better pic of William Patrick Samuels from "The Maquis, Part I" --T smitts 21:14, 2 Oct 2005 (UTC) * Noggra, a Klingon, from DS9: "Sons of Mogh". ** Done --Jörg 11:00, 3 Oct 2005 (UTC) ---- *A good quality picture of the transporter assistant with spectacles who assisted Chief Pitcairn in TOS: "The Cage."--Tim Thomason 08:16, 3 Oct 2005 (UTC) *Weld Ram a bajoran scientist working for Mora Pol, from DS9: "The Alternate" The Teplan people from The Quickening. I don't know who the unnamed Teplans are referring to since there are several different ones if you want to get detailed about it like some other pages do. Weyoun 20:46, 3 Oct 2005 (UTC) ** Done --Jörg 21:38, 3 Oct 2005 (UTC) ---- * The El Aurian survivor played also by Judy Levitt in Star Trek Generations.--T smitts 17:13, 27 Sep 2005 (UTC) I have trouble finding her in both those movies. She must have had a pretty minor, non-speaking role. Do you know, where to look for her? Is she one of the nurses operating on Chekov? And is she the El-Aurian with short hair, dressed in blue standing close to Chekov? --Jörg 19:38, 27 Sep 2005 (UTC) :I think she was one of the doctors tending to the elderly patient that McCoy gave a new kidney to in ST VI. It's been a while since I saw Generations so I can't say which one she is, though one near Chekov sounds right, since they're married. Maybe if I got a look at the picture I could guess better. (There's a picture of her as a Starfleet officer in ST VI on her page if that helps.) :: I just uploaded a pic of the woman in ST:Generations that I think might be her, but I'm not sure. The other women have the wrong hair color or are to old/young to be her. --Jörg 17:45, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) ---- * A better picture (if possible) of the Son'a doctor played by Raye Birk in Star Trek: Insurrection. --T smitts 06:58, 4 Oct 2005 (UTC) * An longshot of Deneva (city) to be used on both Deneva and Operation -- Annihilate! pages. --TOSrules 21:54, 4 Oct 2005 (UTC) **Done --Jörg 22:17, 4 Oct 2005 (UTC) ---- Some of the characters from "Photons Be Free" in "Author, Author". There's already one for Capt. "Jenkins" and Ensign "Kimball", but it would be nice to have one of the "Bajoran" Chakotay, Lt. Marseille, Lt. Torrie, Lt. Cmdr. Tulok, and Three of Eight. While you're at it, images of the Doctor and Two of Three in Paris' altered version would be nice too. Thanks! --T smitts 04:20, 7 Oct 2005 (UTC) **Done --Jörg 08:50, 7 Oct 2005 (UTC) ---- * A few shots of the Krenim temporal weapon ship from Year of Hell depicting different angles and it firing its weapon. --Alan del Beccio 00:31, 8 Oct 2005 (UTC) **Done --Jörg 10:19, 8 Oct 2005 (UTC) ---- * They might be difficult to find but the security officers played by Victor Bevine, Scott Haven, and Annette Helde in Star Trek: First Contact. --T smitts 21:45, 8 Oct 2005 (UTC) **Done, though I'm not absolutely sure if this is really Scott Haven. --Jörg 17:01, 9 Oct 2005 (UTC) ---- * Image of the World Trade Center attack from Storm Front Part II, for both 2001 and George W. Bush. --TOSrules 20:10, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Dinosaurs, the futuristic car (seen circa 2040s) and as many other things as possible from the timestream. - IP user ** Care to elaborate? --Alan del Beccio 18:40, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC) ***Well, the futuristic car would be nice for car, and I do remember dinosaurs in the timeline. (But you're probably asking for stuff in the timestream) Anyone with the screencapping of the ep, anything post-2005 would be nice to, and pages'll be made as uploaded. - AJHalliwell 01:22, 22 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Done and added to time stream. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 07:03, 10 Oct 2005 (UTC) ---- * The Arbitatror from "Author, Author" --T smitts 05:12, 10 Oct 2005 (UTC) ** Done --Jörg 07:39, 10 Oct 2005 (UTC) ---- * Better pics, if possible, of Kortar and Brok'Tan from "Barge of the Dead" Thanks. --T smitts 06:13, 11 Oct 2005 (UTC) **Done --Jörg 18:01, 11 Oct 2005 (UTC) ---- * An intelligible version of Image:Casualties_vgr.jpg. --Alan del Beccio 04:33, 12 Oct 2005 (UTC) * An image of USS Voyager ramming the Krenim temporal weapon ship. --Alan del Beccio 06:13, 12 Oct 2005 (UTC) **Done --Jörg 08:00, 12 Oct 2005 (UTC) ---- * Jadzia Dax, with original Trill make up (the head piece). Never shown on the series obviously, but found in the season one special features I believe. Would make the perfect picture for her background section (which will be created post-picture receival...) - AJHalliwell 20:45, 13 Oct 2005 (UTC) **Done --Jörg 10:58, 14 Oct 2005 (UTC) ---- * Primarily an image of the alien helmsman from the USS Relativity (VOY: "Relativity"), but also any other crewmember that was of a unique species or served some sort of identifiable role for placement at USS Relativity personnel. --Alan del Beccio 22:50, 15 Oct 2005 (UTC) * The first Klingon General in Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country that we see advising Azetbur after Gorkon was killed, the one who says "attack now or be slaves in their world!" (NOT the one we with Chang on the BOP later).--T smitts 01:09, 16 Oct 2005 (UTC) **Done --Jörg 08:31, 16 Oct 2005 (UTC) --- *The Old Man played by Jon Lormer in "For the World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky" --T smitts 03:02, 18 Oct 2005 (UTC) * A shot of the real Gul Darhe'el from "Duet" (from the archived picture shown in episode where the image of the young Aamin Marritza is also from). ** Done --Alan del Beccio 06:19, 18 Oct 2005 (UTC) ---- * Separate pictures of the two Klingon assassins who attack Kurn and Picard in "Sins of the Father". --T smitts 05:19, 17 Oct 2005 (UTC) * A shot of Worf smashing Geordi's mandolin and handing it back to him in "Qpid" --Oshah 17:57, 19 Oct 2005 (UTC) * A shot that includes the most individuals that can be seen in one image of the injured crewmembers from IKS Drovana in DS9's Infirmary from Sons of Mogh. --Alan del Beccio 05:37, 18 Oct 2005 (UTC) * The Mazarite official played by J. Michael Flynn in "Fallen Hero". --T smitts 04:53, 20 Oct 2005 (UTC) **Done --Jörg 10:13, 20 Oct 2005 (UTC) * Ambassadors Abbot and Tomin from "Someone to Watch Over Me." **Done --Jörg 22:19, 20 Oct 2005 (UTC) * Naroq, the alien investigator from "Riddles". Also for use on Mark Moses's page. **Done --Jörg 09:07, 22 Oct 2005 (UTC) ---- * A better shot of Kaitaama and one of Firek Plinn from "Precious Cargo" --T smitts 17:01, 23 Oct 2005 (UTC) **Done --Jörg 13:37, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC) ---- Dec 2005 *for USS Stargazer personnel, images showing best possible closeups each of the three "phantom" officers from Picard's hallucination in TNG: "The Battle" -- also, any scenes that show the same three extras aboard the Enterprise in that episode. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 18:11, 17 Nov 2005 (UTC) ** Done --Alan del Beccio 21:11, 20 Dec 2005 (UTC) ---- * An image of the debris for the Romulan Ship Pi (Showing the name in Romulan) from The Enemy --TOSrules 02:08, 14 Nov 2005 (UTC) *The Cardassian Glinn from "Tears of the Prophets". --T smitts 00:09, 23 Nov 2005 (UTC) *One of Kira possessed by the Prophet in The Reckoning (you know, "There is no Kira, only Zuul" like in Ghostbusters) and the same for Jake and the Pah-wraith. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 22:55, 23 Nov 2005 (UTC) *Could someone find a shot of Ambassador Treen from "Nemesis"? --T smitts 23:43, 29 Oct 2005 (UTC) *Does anyone have a decent copy of the close-up on the dark-haired 12-year-old holo-Miral Paris in "Lineage"? TrekPulse only has close-ups of the blonde version, and I thought it might be useful for Miral's page. And I can use it for my own collection. ;-) -- Miranda Jackson (Talk) 01:30, 30 Oct 2005 (UTC) * Image of two Bolians courting from "Someone to Watch Over Me" to have place at Bolian#Society_and_Culture. --Alan del Beccio 20:34, 11 Nov 2005 (UTC) ** Done --Jörg 00:19, 24 Dec 2005 (UTC) ---- *The Xindi-Reptilian played by Tom Morga in "Carpenter Street" --T smitts 18:52, 30 Oct 2005 (UTC) * If anyone can figure out which one he is, the Klingon crewman played by Tom Morga in Star Trek: The Motion Picture--T smitts 01:09, 16 Oct 2005 (UTC) ** I'm sure it can be narrowed down to one of three people: 1) the first officer that stands next to the captains chair (sorta from this picture: Image:Amar viewscreen.jpg) or 2,3) either one of the guys pictured here: Image:Amar navigation and helm.jpg. If someone has an image of what Morga looks like (without heavy make-up), you might be able to compare it to some of the faces show in Star Trek: The Original Series Sketchbook, which shows make-up test shots of a number of the actors from TMP. From that comparsion, one can then determine the character from the screen caps. I will create a IKS Amar personnel page to add a better shot of the first officer, for anyone who might otherwise be able to recognize him without going about my aforementioned way of researching the actor/character comparison. --Alan del Beccio 04:43, 18 Oct 2005 (UTC) ***Hmm, we dont even have him credited on the Star Trek: The Motion Picture page. --Alan del Beccio 04:43, 18 Oct 2005 (UTC) ---- *An image of Minuet from Riker's imagination in Future Imperfect. Logan 5 16:21, 16 Nov 2005 (UTC) *An image of James Moriarty with Data, and/or with Dr. Pulaski. Also an image of him from Ship in a Bottle, preferably with the Countess, or with Captain Picard. Logan 5 17:05, 16 Nov 2005 (UTC) *If someone could find a decent shot of the unnamed Bajoran midwife from "Covenant"...? --T smitts 07:44, 24 Dec 2005 (UTC) *As well as separate image of Ensign Rivers from "Affliction." I realize their is an image at Image:Strong and Rivers.jpg that could be easily cut in half, but I seem to remember that there were more and probably better close-ups of the character.--Tim Thomason 18:13, 22 Dec 2005 (UTC) * I'm looking for a shot from about 13:04-06 of Star Trek: The Motion Picture, the view facing the Starfleet Headquarters structures on the Presidio and the southern anchorage of Golden Gate Bridge. POV as if looking directly south from Marin County. All other views place Starfleet Headquarters in southern Marin County at the other end of the bridge, this seems to me unique in placing (at least part of it) in San Francisco proper. AureliusKirk 15:54, 12 Dec 2005 (UTC) **Done --Jörg 13:37, 24 Dec 2005 (UTC) ---- * A pic of the Bolian blood sample from The Adversary for the Bolian physiology section, as well as the blood page. **Done --Jörg 16:55, 25 Dec 2005 (UTC) January 2006 * Temo'Zuma from "Hippocratic Oath" --T smitts 19:34, 3 Jan 2006 (UTC) * Hulak from "Distant Origin" --T smitts 19:34, 3 Jan 2006 (UTC) * Which individual is that? I have the caps, just not labeled, so I need to figure out who is who. --Alan del Beccio 20:19, 3 Jan 2006 (UTC) **Done --Jörg 22:29, 3 Jan 2006 (UTC) *An image of Seth MacFarlane's character from "The Forgotten" (I'd be interested to see what rank the character holds). **Done --Jörg 15:55, 8 Jan 2006 (UTC) February 2006 *A screen capture of the Klingon Chancellor from The Expanse. Logan 5 17:00, 3 February 2006 (UTC) **Done --Jörg 17:11, 3 February 2006 (UTC) *A picture of Vash from Qpid in the Maid Marian outfit, maybe one of her and Picard together? **Done --Jörg 00:55, 7 February 2006 (UTC) *Pictures of minor crew in "This Side of Paradise", especially unnamed personnel on the planet surface (i'm looking for a shot of the man who brawls with Kelowitz) -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk **Best I cap I can manage of the only unnamed crewman on the planet, brawling with Kelowitz. Image:Kelowitz_brawl.jpg placed on "This Side of Paradise" page. These are the only crew seen on the surface, not accounted for in the initial landing party (as far as I can tell). --Aurelius Kirk 08:09, 10 February 2006 (UTC) *A picture of Vash from Qpid in the Maid Marian outfit, maybe one of her and Picard together? And while we're at it, can we get a more flattering picture of her from Q-Less than the one that's currently on file? Logan 5 00:19, 7 February 2006 (UTC) ** The only Vash image I see is Image:Vash.jpg (from not that episode), and I don't really see anything unflattering about it. Would you care to elaborate? --Alan del Beccio 00:23, 7 February 2006 (UTC) ***I uploaded a pic of Vash and Picard in Sherwood Forest outfit here: Image:Picard and Vash.jpg, hope that one is okay. Do you mean this Vash-image from Q-Less: Image:Q and Vash DS9.jpg ? ****Ya, that's the one. She's all slumped and in bad lighting and looks like Margot Kidder on a bad day. Can we get a better shot of her from that episode? And thanks for the Maid Marian picture. Logan 5 15:34, 7 February 2006 (UTC) *****I uploaded a pic of Q and Vash from Q-Less (Image:Q and Vash.jpg), hope that one is better. --Jörg 00:16, 8 February 2006 (UTC) March 2006 * A close-up of the UESPA symbol on the Friendship 1 probe in "Friendship One" for the UESPA page.--Tim Thomason 07:38, 2 March 2006 (UTC) * Any shots that display Elizabeth Cutler, Ethan Novakovich or another crewman with enlisted rank insignia (or lack thereof) on their uniform. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 02:57, 13 February 2006 (UTC) **I uploaded pics of Cutler's (three stripes) and Novakovich's (two stripes) rank pin.--Jörg 03:54, 13 February 2006 (UTC) **Done ----Jörg 00:07, 3 March 2006 (UTC) *I need the EV Space Suits that Kirk, Spock, McCoy and Chekov wear in The Tholian Web. I don't necessarily need a shot of all four men on the bridge of the USS Defiant, just the EV Suit. So any detailed full-body close up would be graciously appreciated and actually preferred. Thank you. --AC84 23:37, 5 March 2006 (PST) **Done ----Jörg 00:40, 6 March 2006 (UTC) * A picture of Martok from "The Way of the Warrior" that could be included on his own page or on the Martok (Changeling) page. -- Tough Little Ship 14:31, 8 March 2006 (UTC) **Done --Jörg 15:38, 8 March 2006 (UTC) *A picture of Jobara from "Babel" * A picture of either Styles and his swagger stick, or just the stick, from Star Trek III: The Search for Spock.--Tim Thomason 03:59, 4 March 2006 (UTC) **Done--Jörg 14:44, 9 March 2006 (UTC) * Speaking of which, the Vulcan uniform page needs pictures for the 23rd century section. Actual burial gowns screenshots from STIII would be nice, but I'd also like to see screenshots of Sarek's dress uniform and casual attire in Journey to Babel. Sarek wears his Vulcan Dress Uniform right at the very beginning of the episode when he walks off the shuttlecraft. He wears his casual attire later on in the episode, like when he is talking to the Tellarite Ambassador Gav. --AC84 23:37, 5 March 2006 (PST) **Done --Jörg 22:55, 9 March 2006 (UTC) *A picture of Raymond Cruz's character Vargas from "The Siege of AR-558". *A picture of Revok and the Vorta from "The Dogs of War". *A picture of the time portal from "Time's Orphan" **Done --Jörg 23:19, 10 March 2006 (UTC) *A picture of Jaresh-Inyo and his advisors from "Homefront". **Done. --Jörg 22:40, 16 March 2006 (UTC) * Pictures of the Jem'Hadar played by Christopher Doyle, Diaunté and Tom Morga, as well as Meso'Clan, Duran'Adar and Yak'Talon. -- Rebel Strike 14:56, 23 March 2006 (UTC) **Done, done, done, done, done and done. :-)--Jörg 15:56, 23 March 2006 (UTC) *The ''Enterprise'' firing its plasma cannons in "Broken Bow". It can be added to the plasma cannon and "Broken Bow" article but can also be used to differentiate between the plasma cannon beam and the phase cannon beam. --From Andoria with Love 04:36, 23 March 2006 (UTC) **Ask and you shall receive... there's a new image of the Enterprise attacking a Suliban ship inside the atmosphere of the gas giant from "Broken Bow" here: Image:Enterprise plasma cannon broken bow.jpg. Zsingaya 17:22, 23 March 2006 (UTC) ***I uploaded the correct picture. --Jörg 17:40, 23 March 2006 (UTC) *Picture of the Aquashuttle from TAS: "The Ambergris Element" :There is a picture of this on MA already, here: Image:Sur-snake.jpg. Zsingaya 17:08, 23 March 2006 (UTC) :: I uploaded 3 new images, 2 giving different angles of the ship, 1 showing the what would lead to its demise. --Alan del Beccio 17:54, 23 March 2006 (UTC) A picture of the runabout from "Empok Nor" or "Resurrection" near the pylon. -- Paradise Lost and Found 16:18, 24 March 2006 (UTC) Done. --Jörg 16:30, 24 March 2006 (UTC) A pic of the polaron emitter from "Apocalypse Rising". Has the above pic be uploaded? -- When it rains... it pours 16:43, 29 March 2006 (UTC) Done.--Jörg 16:53, 29 March 2006 (UTC) *A picture of Pardshay from "Family Business". -- When it rains... it pours 16:13, 30 March 2006 (UTC) *A picture of the Federation-Cardassian border before the Dominion War, as seen in "Statistical Probabilities". That would be good for the DMZ page wouldn't it? -- When it rains... it pours 16:18, 30 March 2006 (UTC) Done.--Jörg 16:30, 30 March 2006 (UTC) *A pic of the Romulan warbird from "Visionary". -- When it rains... it pours 17:54, 30 March 2006 (UTC) Done.--Jörg 18:04, 30 March 2006 (UTC) *People from Deep Space 9 looking at casualty reports. It could be from "Image in the Sand" or "In the Pale Moonlight". Done.--Jörg 23:04, 30 March 2006 (UTC) An picture of Sirella's Vor'cha class ship seen in "You Are Cordially Invited". * Here: Image:Sirellas vorcha cruiser.jpg. Although I'm not sure if it is Sirella's ship or was simply transported aboard it. --Alan del Beccio 18:46, 23 March 2006 (UTC) **LOL, just beat me to it, Alan. :-) Zsingaya 18:47, 23 March 2006 (UTC) *Deep Space 9 is CGI in those shots isn't it? Could you get the image where you get a good view of the station in that episode? -- Rebel Strike 19:48, 23 March 2006 (UTC) Done.--Jörg 10:04, 31 March 2006 (UTC) April 2006 *A pic of the Romulan warbirds at Deep Space 9 in "By Inferno's Light" or "Tears of the Prophets". *A more centered shot of the Romulan warbirds in "Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges". *A pic of the Romulan warbird being destroyed by the orbital defense platforms in "Tears of the Prophets" *A shot of the Federation fleet (with Romulan warbirds in the top half) from "What You Leave Behind". Done.--Jörg 17:08, 2 April 2006 (UTC) *Pics of several of the characters from "Badda-Bing, Badda-Bang": *Al (James Wellington) *Nina (Andrea Robinson) *the Croupier (Sammy Micco). *the guard (Chip Mayer) * the dancers Done. --Jörg 20:02, 3 April 2006 (UTC) *The Deneva class USS Arcos from Legacy. Jaf 00:36, 7 April 2006 (UTC)Jaf *A pic of Hippocrates Noah's laser from "Our Man Bashir" for the laser page. -- Ben Sisko 22:09, 5 April 2006 (UTC) **Well, there's something like this, or this. Which do you prefer, Ben? Zsingaya 22:18, 5 April 2006 (UTC) ***Too late, sorry ;-) Hope the pic is okay. --Jörg 22:22, 5 April 2006 (UTC) Done. --Jörg 00:47, 7 April 2006 (UTC) Is there anyway we could pictures of several of the people at the party in "What You Leave Behind"? Such as Cecily Adams, J.G. Hertzler, Casey Biggs, Aron Eisenberg, Max Grodenchik and Jeffrey Combs. -- Excelsior 19:56, 7 April 2006 (UTC) Done. --Jörg 20:56, 7 April 2006 (UTC) *Maybe a pic of the figurine of William B. Travis from "What You Leave Behind"? -- Excelsior 11:23, 8 April 2006 (UTC) Done. --Jörg 11:52, 8 April 2006 (UTC) * Poor little Ensign Jeffrey Pierce from "Borderland." Also, Lieutenenat Hess from Shuttlepod One", if they showed her. - AJ Halliwell 14:14, 8 April 2006 (UTC), but also another person. Done. --Jörg 14:29, 8 April 2006 (UTC) *Personnel file images from Conundrum of crew for the Gallery on the page Personnel file --TOSrules 07:22, 11 April 2006 (UTC) *A pic of Harry Hutchinson's Bajoran trooper from "Shakaar". -- Excelsior 16:34, 11 April 2006 (UTC) Done. --Jörg 16:36, 12 April 2006 (UTC) *A picture (maybe a few?) of Deep Space 9's Replimat. -- When it rains... it pours 19:24, 31 March 2006 (UTC) **I've got one here: Image:Replimat geordi and worf.jpg. Zsingaya 18:13, 3 April 2006 (UTC) *The Klingon monster from "The Way of the Warrior"> -- When it rains... it pours 17:24, 3 April 2006 (UTC) *A pic of the [[USS Orinoco|USS Orinoco]] exploding in "Our Man Bashir". -- Excelsior 11:06, 14 April 2006 (UTC) **How's this one? Image:Orinocodeath.jpg -- Bell'Orso * Something with the senior staff from season 1-3 (Kes instead of 7 of 9). Promotional image is okay. Jaz talk 19:40, 22 April 2006 (UTC) May 2006 **Added at Image:Voyager Cast with Kes.jpg. --Defiant 23:57, 3 May 2006 (UTC) * How about an image of the photonic cannon's energy beam destroying the Borg sphere from "Tinker Tenor Doctor Spy"? - Intricated 04:47, 14 May 2006 (UTC) Done and cleaned up a little. --Jörg 09:55, 14 May 2006 (UTC) *The map of Klingon and Starfleet space from "The Augments". --Defiant 14:47, 19 May 2006 (UTC) *The map of "Vulcanian" and Andorian territory from "Kir'Shara". --Defiant 14:47, 19 May 2006 (UTC) **Created at Image:Klingon space in 2154, The Augments.JPG and Image:Vulcan Andorian Empire border.jpg. -- Tough Little Ship 15:30, 19 May 2006 (UTC) *The interior of the escape pod from near the start of "Emissary". --Defiant 17:27, 20 May 2006 (UTC) Done. --Jörg 17:40, 20 May 2006 (UTC) Voyager's brig. (I didn't remember seeing toilets and sinks there. Odd.) --68.102.193.78 20:56, 22 May 2006 (UTC) *A Cardassian brig. --68.102.193.78 21:00, 22 May 2006 (UTC) Done. --Jörg 16:04, 31 May 2006 (UTC) *A descriptive image from the episode Shuttlepod One, to be used in the sidebar on that page. -- Cid Highwind 17:32, 31 May 2006 (UTC) *An image of the destroyed 31st century city in Shockwave, Part I, to be used in the sidebar on that page. I couldn't find this image on MA. -- Cid Highwind 17:32, 31 May 2006 (UTC) Done. --Jörg 18:39, 31 May 2006 (UTC) June 2006 *After getting some lip from some n00b on Wikipedia, I've found that we don't have a picture of the Flag of the United Federation of Planets anywhere on Memory Alpha. So a pic of the Flag. I know it was draped over Jadzia's torpedo casing, and I think it was in the offices of several admirals. - AJ Halliwell 05:14, 14 June 2006 (UTC) Done. (thanks to Shisma). --Jörg 11:55, 16 June 2006 (UTC) June 2006 *Pics of Bre'el IV scientist "Deja Q" *Aliens "Allegiance" *Teacher "Hero Worship" *Johnny "Clues" *Morgue Attendant, Doorman, Scientist "Time's Arrow, Part I" *A replacement image for Image:Borg cube.JPG, one that is not so pixellated. --OuroborosCobra talk 07:05, 11 July 2006 (UTC) Done. --Jörg 09:23, 11 July 2006 (UTC) *Miners "The Perfect Mate" Done. --Jörg 20:13, 21 July 2006 (UTC) *The Providers: The Gamesters of Triskelion *Male Scalosian: Wink of an Eye *Suliban Doctor Done. --Jörg 19:59, 24 July 2006 (UTC) *Barge of the Dead Klingon *Unimatrix, Part I: Alien man drone, boy drone *Imperfection:Salvage Alien Done. --Jörg 09:18, 28 July 2006 (UTC) August 2006 *Indian Woman The Paradise Syndrome *Romans (892-IV): Policeman and Slaves Bread and Circuses *Alien Bartender Gambit, Part I *Servant Qpid *Vori Villager Nemesis *Beta Hirogen Flesh and Blood *Beta Hirogen Hunters *Hirogen Hunter Prey *Overlooker Tinker Tenor Doctor Spy Done. --Jörg 11:36, 3 August 2006 (UTC) *Onquanii's starship Done. --Jörg 10:00, 7 August 2006 (UTC) *Large alien The Seventh. Removed. The large alien is the Kreetassan in the Pernaia system which has an article and picture. 70.105.200.111 *Worshipper Who Watches The Watchers *Butterfly Dancers "Broken Bow" *Alien Prisonner Canamar *Akaali #1 Civilization *Alien Man Desert Crossing *Jaya Borderland *Marab Divergence Done. --Jörg 08:11, 13 August 2006 (UTC) *Screenshot of computer monitor that displays the [[USS Seaview|USS Seaview]] reference (TNG: "Eye of the Beholder") No need to upload, already there. --Jörg 20:44, 30 August 2006 (UTC) September 2006 *Reptilian Captain "The Forgotten" *Xindi-Reptilian Soldier "Countdown" *Cowboys, Stablehand "North Star" *Na'kuhl technician Storm Front, Part II *SS Doctor Zero Hour **Done. --Defiant 14:54, 1 September 2006 (UTC) *Aliens Illusory people, Vanishing Point *Alien Captain Horizon *Borg Drone Regeneration (episode) *Andorian Soldier Unnamed Andorians Cease Fire **Done. --Defiant 17:50, 1 September 2006 (UTC) *OLD MAN Memorial **Done. --Jörg 22:36, 4 September 2006 (UTC) *Replacement image for Image:Transport Inhibitor.jpg, pretty self explanatory. --OuroborosCobra talk 07:07, 11 July 2006 (UTC) *Done. --Jörg 14:46, 8 September 2006 (UTC) *Delta Flyer (impostor) from "Live Fast and Prosper", probably an interior and exterior shot. Done. --Jörg 09:20, 10 September 2006 (UTC) *I'd really like a good screenshot from "Mirror, Mirror" where Kirk and Mirror Spock are walking down a corridor with both of their personal guards clearly walking behind them. The picture has to have the faces of the guards perfectly visible. There is also a brief moment where Farrel, Kirk's guard, looks at Spock or his Vulcan guard suspiciously. It's a classic shot. If you can get it, I'd be forever in your debt. --AC84 09:13, 23 September 2006. *There was a map of the Janus VI colony mining tunnels that could be added, along with the remastered mattes. -- StAkAr Karnak 22:14, 24 September 2006 (UTC) *''Voyager'' buried under ice from "Timeless". --Defiant 21:20, 17 September 2006 (UTC) *An image of Enterprise's viewscreen showing a distant shot (i.e. not a close-up) of Harrad-Sar aboard his vessel from the start of Act 1 of "Bound". --Defiant 12:21, 17 September 2006 (UTC) *I think a planet-based image would be more illustrative for Dawn than the current one from the episode's conclusion. -- StAkAr Karnak 23:53, 17 September 2006 (UTC) Done. --Jörg 11:27, 25 September 2006 (UTC) *Remastered Icarus IV. -- StAkAr Karnak 19:38, 28 September 2006 (UTC) Done. --Jörg 20:11, 28 September 2006 (UTC) * An emergency hand actuator from TNG: "Disaster" or "Starship Mine" (or VOY: "Year of Hell") Done. --Jörg 11:42, 5 October 2006 (UTC) An image of the newspaper being sold in a box in the beginning of . Kennelly 16:21, 8 October 2006 (UTC) Done. --Jörg 16:32, 8 October 2006 (UTC) October 2006 * More pictures of Geordi La Forge; perhaps when he was changed into another lifeform, his Robin Hood costume, and his 1800s outfit. -- StAkAr Karnak 14:53, 10 October 2006 (UTC) The one where he is is changed into another lifeform is done. --OuroborosCobra talk 15:25, 10 October 2006 (UTC) * A better (bigger; higher res.) cover of "Twilight (novel)", current image: Image:Twilight novel cover.jpg. - AJ Halliwell 18:03, 22 July 2006 (UTC) Done. --Defiant 14:09, 12 October 2006 (UTC) *An image of T'Pol "naked" from "Harbinger", to be used for the section on Vulcan anatomy in the Vulcan article and/or the background information section in the Harbinger article. --Defiant 14:36, 12 October 2006 (UTC) Done. --Defiant 15:25, 12 October 2006 (UTC) * Picture of Beverly Crusher from "Encounter at Farpoint" for her article. -- StAkAr Karnak 14:53, 10 October 2006 (UTC) Done. --Defiant 13:36, 13 October 2006 (UTC) * More pictures of Geordi La Forge; his Robin Hood costume, and his 1800s outfit. -- StAkAr Karnak 14:53, 10 October 2006 (UTC) **An image of Geordi La Forge in his "Robin Hood costume" (i.e. as Alan-a-Dale), already available at Image:Mandolin, Qpid.jpg. Uploaded an image of La Forge in his 1800s outfit from "Time's Arrow, Part II" at Image:Geordi La Forge with Deanna Troi in 1893.jpg. --Defiant 15:18, 13 October 2006 (UTC) *Tom Paris - although his appearance changed very little, we might have a picture from "Caretaker" and one from "Endgame" for him. -- StAkAr Karnak 12:48, 5 October 2006 (UTC) **Uploaded an image of "future" Paris from "Endgame" at Image:Tom Paris (2404).jpg and one of him from the "present" section of the episode at Image:Tom Paris (2378).jpg. An image from "Caretaker" is still to be uploaded. --Defiant 20:56, 13 October 2006 (UTC) * Voth Borg from "Infinite Regress". -- StAkAr Karnak 12:56, 13 October 2006 (UTC) Done. --Jörg 17:01, 15 October 2006 (UTC) * Artwork of Wyatt Miller and Ariana from "Haven". -- StAkAr Karnak 12:16, 27 October 2006 (UTC) Done. --Jörg 23:51, 29 October 2006 (UTC) November 2006 *Replacement for Image:ForgeMap2.jpg, without the watermark. --Defiant 17:35, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Done. --Jörg 22:10, 1 November 2006 (UTC) January 2007 *Turbolift interior from "Sleeping Dogs". --Defiant 03:09, 20 January 2007 (UTC) *Sickbay from final shot of "Shuttlepod One". --Defiant 03:09, 20 January 2007 (UTC) Done. --Jörg 08:50, 20 January 2007 (UTC) *Overhead view of NX class armory from "Vox Sola". --Defiant 17:00, 21 January 2007 (UTC) Done. --Jörg 18:14, 21 January 2007 (UTC) *Qo'noS from "Unexpected". --Defiant 18:35, 22 January 2007 (UTC) *T'Pol as she appears in her memories/dreams from "Fusion". --Defiant 18:35, 22 January 2007 (UTC) Done. --Jörg 19:22, 22 January 2007 (UTC) *Nacelle-related picture(s) from "The Catwalk" for nacelle. -- StAkAr Karnak 17:27, 5 October 2006 (UTC) *Nacelle shematic showing ''Enterprise'''s catwalk from "The Catwalk". --Defiant 19:43, 22 January 2007 (UTC) *Long view of the catwalk from start of Act 1 of "The Catwalk". --Defiant 19:43, 22 January 2007 (UTC) Done. --Jörg 20:21, 22 January 2007 (UTC) February 2007 *Second shot of "Dawn", with Trip inside a shuttlepod. --Defiant 00:23, 23 January 2007 (UTC) *22nd century probe from "Daedalus". --Defiant 01:27, 3 February 2007 (UTC) Done. --Jörg 09:42, 3 February 2007 (UTC) *Can anyone add a picture of the Klingon Bird-of-Prey cloaking device from the episode "The Emperor's New Cloak". Can we also get a picture of the Defiant's cloaking device? - Awar 14:33, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Done. --Jörg 21:03, 19 February 2007 (UTC) *The corpse of the Xindi-Reptilian pilot from "The Expanse". --Defiant 12:13, 27 February 2007 (UTC) *The Na'kuhl officer seen at the end of "Zero Hour". --Defiant 16:27, 27 February 2007 (UTC) Done. --Jörg 21:37, 28 February 2007 (UTC) March 2007 *Good clear shot of one of the characteristic round, red, cog-like airlock doors from Deep Space 9. Taduolus 22:32, 3 December 2006 (UTC) Done. --Taduolus 15:24, 3 March 2007 (UTC) *The new plasma rifles introduced to the Jem'Hadar since Tacking Into the Wind. Done. --Jörg 14:22, 7 March 2007 (UTC) *An image of Christine Chapel from any of her appearances in the animated series. --Defiant 21:37, 16 March 2007 (UTC) Done. --Defiant 15:06, 17 March 2007 (UTC) April 2007 *A good quality image of the tactical situation monitor seen in Benjamin Maxwell's ready room (or maybe on his bridge) on TNG: "The Wounded."--Tim Thomason 17:42, 28 January 2007 (UTC) Done. -– Nmajmani 00:13, 1 April 2007 (UTC)Nmajmani